Saving Them
by LuceNene
Summary: The Gray Brothers were on bad terms with Miley and Taylor. Could they rebuilded their friendship and win back the girls before it's to late and something happens to them. Can they save them or will they lose one of them forever. Niley and Jaylor
1. The Attack

A/N: Okay just to make a few things clear, in this story Miley is Miley Stewart, Taylor is Taylor Cyrus, and the Jonas Brothers are the Gray Brothers. Miley and Taylor are cousins and Miley has one brother- Trace Stewart who belongs to the band Metro. I'm sorry I haven't updated my other story, but I had to write several papers for school and they gave me severe writers block. I will update tomorrow and this two-shot is sort of a gift for the long wait. Also I just wanted to tell the person reporting the stories (ie-SkyeGavin) this fic is LEGAL! so i'll update this and Everything Will Be Alright tommorrow. PROMISE

Miley and Taylor were backstage in their shared dressing room at a charity concert that benefits children with cancer, talking and joking around. They had both finished their performance for the night and were waiting for Miley's brother Trace to finish his performance so that they could go home. Both of their families were away on vacation and the three children had decided to stay behind and retreat to Miley's farm in Nashville for their week off, they planned on leaving right after this concert which was their last concert for the time being. Usually both girls would be watching trace's band Metro perform but they didn't want to run the risk of encountering the Gray Brothers.

"Can you believe that Joe has not stopped trying to call me all week? Uhngg…he probably wants to yell at me for telling all his precious fans what an arse he really is!" Taylor exclaimed at Miley who rolled her eyes skywards.

"I don't know what he's so worried about, it's not like anybody would believe that the _precious_ Gray Brothers would ever do anything so bad. God people are so dumb to think they are perfect little saints. But you know what they say, the truth always comes back to bite you in the arse!" Miley said to Taylor who nodded to everything Miley said.

"So true, anyway I just ignored his calls after I picked up and told him to never call me again."

"Man well he's persistent, any who you'll never guess what! Nick called me. Can you believe him after all this time he finally calls me? I just blocked his number, because I'm finally moving on and he's not going to come and ruin this for me!"

"Wow, so you don't love him anymore?" Taylor asked surprised since she thought Miley still loved Nick.

"No, unfortunately I still love him! To tell you the truth, I think I will always love him but that doesn't mean I want him back as a boyfriend or a friend." Miley finished sadly.

Taylor looked at her sympathetically, she knew how much Nick had hurt Miley and while she knows that they both made mistakes, Miley received the entire backlash from the relationship when everybody found out, and Nick never once set the record straight. Most people thought it was all Miley's fault but really it was Nick's and he chose to stand by and let Miley take all the blame. Everyone thought she was mean for saying the things she did in the Seventeen interview, but really she was being nice! Nick and his brothers knew that, even if they didn't want to admit it.

"I mean, I assume he called to renew our friendship since my dad told me that they're dad called him to ask about a possible crossover between Hannah Montana and they're new show. He said the boys were really sorry and they wanted to start rebuilding our relationship. That same night HE called but I didn't answer and the next day I called the phone company to block his number. They might want to rebuild our friendship but as far as I'm concern they can go rebuild a friendship with someone else." Miley said

Taylor knew how much the Gray Brothers had hurt Miley, and she also knew how much she still loved them, since it had been Miley who encouraged her to date Joe even though they were best friends. When she dated Joe the boys often tried to ask about Miley, but she had made it clear from the beginning that she was off limits. When the rumors about Justin and Miley started, Taylor had enjoyed making nick think they were true, even though she was one of the few people that knew Justin was gay.

"So are you going to go on their show?"

"Yes, but I told my dad to make sure that they knew I was only doing it because they had been on my show and I was just returning the favor. I told him to tell them, I didn't want to renew any time of friendship with them, and that this was the one and only time I would appear."

"Harsh, but they deserve it. I mean seriously they go around hurting people, and then think that because they are who they are, all they have to do is say sorry and everybody will fall into line behind them."

Taylor and Miley continued their conversation, changing the topics from time to time. They knew that the charity concert was almost over and they would soon have to take their places next to all the other performances for the grand finally. Both girls were really engrossed into the conversation that they did not notice a large figure move out of the shadows towards them, knife in hand poised to strike at the girl with her back turned to him.

Hearing a small noises Taylor looked up in time to see a large man lunge at Miley, knife in hand slashing wildly. Screaming Taylor shouted for Miley to look out, pointing behind her. Miley seeing the terror on Taylor's face quickly turned around putting her hands up in time to protect her face as she saw the shiny silver blade slash at her.

Taylor saw the blood that trickled down Miley's arm, which had gone up in front of her in hopes of protecting herself from the attacker. She continued to yell loudly hoping somebody would hear her and come to their rescue, she saw Miley run away from the man after kicking him in the groin.

Going up to him Taylor kicked him hard in the head hoping to buy them enough time to escape. She quickly ran over to Miley and grabbed her hand, ignoring the loud gasp of pain that came from her white lips, and ran towards the door pulling her along.

*********************************

The Gray brothers were backstage watching as Metro finished off the last performance of the night; they were just chilling and hanging out with their good friend Demi Sovato. They had been hoping to run into Miley and Taylor so that they could talk to them and hopefully started mending the fences they had brutally broken.

Joe needed to talk to Taylor, the past month since the break up had been hell. He realized he loved her very much, and had been utterly stupid in breaking up with her for a girl that wasn't worth it. On top of that he had been a real arse for not even having the guts to break up with her face to face, instead he broke up with her in a 27 second phone call. If that wasn't enough, he later wrote a MySpace message stating that she had hanged up on him…blah blah blah, he had wrote anything to make him look better. Lots of people had believed him as he knew they would, and they had turned their back on her, however more people had believed her and supported her, calling me and by brother's arses, who deserved to be alone. He had tried calling her but other than a _quick stop calling me_ she had not picked up and kept ignoring his calls.

Nick sat next to Joe who looked to be in his own little world, probably thinking about Taylor. He on the other hand was thinking of a certain blue eyed brunet that had stolen his heart and cherished it, while he merciless trampled hers. Nick really didn't know why he had done the things he did, since he had never once stopped loving Miley, even though he had broken up with her and caused her great amounts of pain in the last few months. Nick had tried to call Miley several times in the past few weeks, only to have her block his number. He and his brothers had asked their dad to talk to her dad about a possible crossover, and when she had agreed they had been overjoyed until their dad had told them she had said she was only doing it, because she owed them for appearing on her show and it was time for her to pay up.

Kevin sat across from his brothers, watching as their eyes glazed over and they went off deep into their minds were he knew resided the most important girls in their life. He knew Joe was thinking about Taylor and how he could win her back; he hated how Joe looked so defeated all the time. The fans thought he was okay but he really had lost his spark, if they weren't in front of a camera he wouldn't smile or laugh and even worse he wouldn't joke around. He was almost as bad as Nick was when he broke up with Miley; Miley there was a name that he didn't want to think about. Why? Because thinking about her would mean he has to think about what an asshole he had been to her the pat few months. Wearing that stupid shirt, ignoring her calls in the beginning and everything else he had done since then. He had been excited when he had heard she had agreed to do their show, but finding out she was only doing it because she didn't want to be in their debt had really hurt. Hurt, wasn't that a curios word, in the past months he had hurt her many times and not cared? Now he could even look her in the face or keep from flinching when ever her name was mentioned. He and his brothers had really screwed Miley over a lot the past few months and it was time they made amends even if they could never go back.

It was at the precise moment when all three brothers were realizing that the past cannot be rewritten no matter how much they tried, that they heard the scream of the two girls that had caused this epiphany. Hearts plummeting to the floor they jumped up, running towards the terrifying screams, shouting to Demi to get help as they went.

Arriving in front of the door that led to the room were they could still here the yelling, they were shocked when the door suddenly opened and Taylor ran out pulling a bleeding Miley behind her.

********************************

Taylor was so intent on getting them both out of their alive and as fast as she could, that she did not realize who had come to their rescue until she ran full pelt into one of them. Of course with the luck she had been having lately it had to be, the one who had broken her heart.

The boys were shocked as Taylor flew into Joe knocking him down, before they could help her up and ask what was wrong; she quickly scrambled up going over to Miley who had also fallen.

That was when the boys noticed the bloody handprints on Joe clothing, they quickly looked at Taylors hands that were tightly holding on to Miley's hands. The boy's realized that it wasn't Taylor that was hurt but Miley; she was trying to stop the bleeding by adding pressure to the wounds with her hands. At that moment Taylor looked up scared "What do we do, she's bleeding out!"

Snapping out of their shocked silence Kevin, Joe, and Nick quickly ran over to Taylor who was sitting down next to a very pale Miley.

"Shit" Taylor exclaimed as she heard movement from inside the dressing room, the Gray brothers looked towards the source of the noise, to see a large overweight man standing in the doorway with a sinister smile plastered on his face. The man was holding a knife in front of him, shinning with red, bright blood.

They're faces paled as they realized whose blood it was on the knife, Kevin quickly got up as the man lunged at Miley again ready to kill her. Using everything he had ever learned in the lessons he had taken as a kid, he rammed into the guy knocking him down, quickly getting up he kicked the knife away from the guy's hands and aimed a powerful kick at his gut. The man tried and failed to get up as Kevin sent another well placed kick at his stomach.

Seeing the man lunge at Miley, Nick had quickly grabbed her and pulled her out of harms way, he had known Joe would take care of Taylor and he was right. Joe had lunged at Taylor, knocking her to the ground and out of the path of the man. Nick walked over to them, now carrying an unconscious Miley. He quickly set her down and looked at Joe not knowing what to do.

Joe took charge of the situation "Nick take off you shirt and you and Taylor rip it into pieces. Tie them around her hands and try to get the bleeding to stop."

Looking to see that they were doing as he told, he left them and went to help Kevin, who was struggling with the attacker.

Between both of them they managed to some how knock him out, of course that might have been thanks to the kicks they had both aimed at his head after he had tried to lung for the knife. Ironically as soon as he went down, Demi arrived with ten security guards and Miley's brother.

The security guards quickly handcuffed the guy, and radioed in for an ambulance, Kevin and Joe joined Nick, Taylor, and Trace at Miley's side. The rags tied around her hands seemed to have stopped some of the bleeding, but she still hadn't woken up and she looked so pale her, skin was almost transparent.

An ambulance quickly arrived and loaded Miley into a stretcher, Taylor refused to leave Miley's side so she went in the ambulance with her. Trace was driven to the hospital by his band members, and on the way he called his parents informing them of what was happening. They were catching the first flight, and would meet him at the hospital as soon as they could.

They Gray brothers were driven to the hospital by their parents, who had come to investigate all the commotion. They had grabbed Joe thinking he was hurt, when they had seen the blood on him, but he had brushed them away explaining that he was okay.

He had gone over to Taylor and tried to coax her away from Miley's side as they loaded her onto the stretcher, but she had just pushed him away, wiping away at the tears streaming down her face and leaving a trail of blood. He knew that now that everything was over she was going into shock, and he didn't know how to help her so he just helped her into the ambulance as they got ready to leave.

Going over to Kevin and Nick, he took his little brother into his arms letting him cry against his chest as the tears started streaming down his face. Looking up at Kevin for guidance he was shocked to see him crying too.

Their parents could only watch in shock at what was happening before their eyes! At first they had thought one of their children was hurt, but then they realized that it was Miley and they felt just as bad. They stood there for a while, watching as their second oldest took his little brother in his arms and then watched as their oldest took them both in his arms as if he could protect them from the world and it's evils.

Trace came up to them and looking over at the brothers he told them which hospital Miley was being taken too. They watched him leave, his bands members telling him everything would be alright, and then they went over to their children to take them to the hospital.

*********************************


	2. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put one in the first chapter of this story, but I think everybody can safely assume that I do not own the Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, Demi Lovato, Ashlee Tisdale or any other character that appears in this story. If I did own them I wouldn't be writing stories about them but hanging out with them.**

At the hospital Trace, his band, the Gray brothers and their family, and lastly Taylor were all waiting in the waiting room for word on Miley. Taylor was sitting on a chair with her knees pulled up to her chest, and hugging herself. She hadn't spoken to anybody, since she had retold the police what happened up until the point when they ran into the Gray Brothers. She had let the rest of the story be finished by them, and had taken a sit away from everybody, silently staring at the wall without moving or talking to anybody.

Everybody in the waiting room was worried about her, but the doctor had said that it was best to leave her alone; this was her way of coping with what had happen. The doctor had tried to give her a sedative so that she could fall asleep but every time somebody unknown to her got to close she would start to hyperventilate until they moved away.

Paul and Denise Gray had gone to the airport to meet Miley's and Taylor's parent, Trace was sitting next to his band members and the Gray brothers were sitting next to Taylor. Kevin was trying to comfort his little brother who had yet to speak a word since they had finished recounting the details of what had happen after the girls ran into them. Joe on the other hand was extremely worried about Taylor and was trying anything to get her to speak to him, or hell to just look at him. However everything he tried was in vain, he didn't even think that she knew he was next to her.

It was at the précis moment that Paul and Denise came in with their families that the doctor in charge of Miley's case came into the room.

"Anybody here for Miley Cyrus?"

"We're her parents" Billy Ray Stewart said pointing to himself and Tish Stewart

"Well sir, your daughter's injuries are not as bad as we first thought when she first came in. After removing the blood we determined that there were more than five slashes across her arms, although they were not life threatening she did loose a lot of blood. We have given her a transfusion, and we determined she passed out because of the amount of blood she lost combined with her Hypoglycemic. We will keep her a few more days for observation but she is awake and asking for her cousin-Taylor Cyrus" the doctor said the last part looking around at the circle gathered around him.

"That's me, can I see her now" Taylor said stepping towards the doctor

"Yes, but first I'll have one of the nurses take you to change into scrubs and clean up. I really don't think Miley should see you in this state, she was really worried about you and we had to give her a mild sedative, seeing you like this might agitate her and she must be as calm as possible!" The doctor signaled a nurse, and Taylor followed her to a room to change, the doctor turned towards Billy and continued.

"For now I think it would be best to leave the two of them alone, this is the first time that Taylor has spoken since arriving at the hospital and Miley was really frighten, she wouldn't speak until we mentioned the young lady that had arrived with her. For now I think it's best that they both stay together, we will have doctors checking in on them all night long." After being thanked by both the girls parents the Doctor took his leave.

"How did this happen?" Tish asked Trace

"I don't know, it happen while I was on stage, I didn't know anything was happening until I heard Demi screaming for help. I saw all the security running towards the dressing room they were in and I took off running behind them." He said with his head in his hands.

Billy sat down next to his son and pulled him into a hug, he then looked at the rest of the people asking them what happen. Kevin stepped up and told him what Taylor had told the cops and then they filled in the rest. Both girls parents hug them and thanked them for saving their daughters life, they told them they would forever be in their debt and if there was anything they ever needed to not hesitate in asking.

************************************

It was a few days later when Miley finally left the hospital, her and Taylor had been spending all their time together and they would both be leaving straight to the airport to retreat to Miley's farm. The media had broken the story hours after the concert was over and they had been waiting outside for days, for when the time came, for the tween queens of pop and country to leave the hospital. Of course a statement had been released by both girls publicist, about what had occurred and the media had gone wild when they had found out who saved them.

Miley and Taylor's parent were very worried about them; they both kept on waking up several times through the night, screaming their heads off. They however refused to get any help, or admit that they had a problem. They refused to see any of their friends that had come to visit them at the hospital and they hardly talked, they only stared into space and once in a while talked to each other. They mostly just sat quietly next to each other and watched TV, they didn't acknowledge anybodies presence and this was seriously distressing their families.

Both families had gotten together with the doctors and discussed possible solutions, to this situation. In the end they all decided that transferring them to the farm in Tennessee was the best thing for them, because it would make them feel safe and secure. The hospital was going to supply two nurses to monitor their progress, and he suggested that they get them to do things they are familiar with.

The Gray brothers had been coming to the hospital everyday since the incident, actually they were the only people that Miley and Taylor did not object to seeing although they also did not consent. What happen was, whenever one of their other friends came to see them and they were informed they immediately shook their heads when asked if they could come in. However when asked if the Gray brothers could come in, they didn't agree or disagree.

So the days past with all five kids spending their time in the hospital bedroom doing nothing but sitting their, so far they had been the only ones to get a word out of both of them. The doctors thought it was because they had been their, and they felt secure with them since they did save them.

The Gray brothers were enjoying the time spent with the girls, since the attack they didn't want to leave the girls. So every morning they where at the hospital bright and early and didn't leave until night time, when the girls fell asleep. The doctors allowed them to be at the hospital from eight to eight since it seemed to calm and help both girls, the doctor along with the girls parents thought it might be good if the Gray brothers stayed with the girls at the farm. So together they had arranged for a "leak" to the media, that Taylor and Miley would be leaving the hospital on a certain day. To help their escape they had hospital staff "leaked" their "escape" route, so they coordinated a set up in which the girl's parents, brother and two decoys would leave the back way, while the girls along with the Gray brothers would walk out the front door.

Everything went without a hitch and the girls along with two nurses and the Gray brothers boarded a private plane bound for Tennessee, while the media followed the family to a plane bound for New York. Once the kids reached the farm the media would be unable to follow them their, and the Paul and Denise had arranged for a statement announcing the Gray brothers retreat to an unknown location to deal with recent events to be released to the media.

*******************

The boys had been at the Cyrus farm for a week an a half, and so far apart from the nightmares that plagued the girls every night they felt they were making progress. Everyday they all went horseback riding for a while, and the girls had even started smiling, once they even laughed at Joe and Kevin who were horsing around and had fallen off their horses. Hearing the tinkling of their laughter, the brothers had felt incredibly happy and had later called the girls parents to inform them of the new development.

They had actually made so much progress that the girls had agreed to let Ashlee Hinsdale, one of their close friends come stay with them. This was good for Kevin who had a crush on her and sometimes felt like the fifth wheel, the guys hoped that Ashlee's presences would also help the girl's nightmares stop. Every night they would wake up screaming even though they slept in the same bed. So the brothers each took turns throughout the night staying up and watching them, it seemed to help because they wouldn't wake again until morning. The nurses were pleased with their progress, Miley had regained her strength and Taylor had lost the haunted look in her eyes, both girls were slowly regaining their confidence and passion for life.

The girl's parents regularly called to check up on them and had been surprised when the girls had talked a few words to them, not much but it was still wonderful to hear. Today Kevin had gone to the airport to pick up Ashlee, he was wearing a disguise that the girls had had fun in creating and even though he thought he looked stupid the look on their faces was enough for him to not care.

Ashlee was waiting were they had agreed and she laughed when she saw Kevin "Wow what happen to you?"

Picking up her bags and hugging her hello he replied "Nobody is supposed to know, where we are so the girls made up this disguise for me, it made them happy so I went along with it."

"Ahhh... Kevin that is so nice!" she exclaimed

They both got in the car and were on their way, before Kevin spoke again.

"Look, when you get to the house you might be surprise! Miley and Taylor are still not themselves, up until a few days ago they didn't even talk or smile so don't expect too much."

Ashlee looked at him with sad eyes "How bad is it?"

"Well they still wake up at night screaming in terror, so my brothers and I have to take turns throughout the night watching them, it seems to make them feel safe and it's a small price to pay for them to get some sleep, so we switch off every three to four hours."

Ashlee looked at Kevin with tears in her eyes. "So how's it going with your brothers and them?" she asked with a knowing smile.

Chuckling Kevin answered "Honestly, I don't know! All Joe and Nick care about right now is to get them back to their old selves, even though they are getting the chance they never thought they would get, they would rather have lost them if it would have saved them the pain they went through and are going through. On the bright side when we go horse back riding Joe and Taylor go on one horse and the same for Nick and Miley. The nurses were afraid to let them on the horses alone until they got better, especially Miley what with her hands in bandages."

"Stronger??" Ashlee asked

"Oh yeah, well the first few days in the hospital, the hardly ate and it was tough getting their appetite back! But once they started eating more, there strength grew, although they still haven't regained their normal eating habits, they are getting there."

They continued talking until they reached the Cyrus farm, walking into the house they were greeted by silence. They found Nick and Joe sitting on the couch watching transformers.

"Hey where are the girls?" Kevin asked worried

"They fell asleep and we laid them on the bed in their room, you know they have trouble sleeping at night still!" Joe answered

"Hey Ash" Nick and Joe exclaimed once they remembered were Kevin had gone.

"Hey guys!" she said laughing and giving them each a hug

"So we ordered Chinese Food since its Miley and Taylors favorite, hopefully they will eat more!" Joe informed Kevin

"Oh Ash the girls made up a room for you, next to theirs." Nick said taking her bags and showing her.

After the settled Ashlee in her room they all returned to the living room waiting for the girls to wake up, meanwhile they all talked. The boys filled in Ashlee on everything that had happen and had been going on while she told them everything that was happening back home.

A/N: okay guys this is actually going to be longer than I originally thought. It might be a three shot or it might be longer, depending on where I decide to take the story. I will update both this story and my other one tomorrow. I know I promised it would be today, but I'm just going to post two chapters instead of one on Tuesday! For this stories purpose Ashlee and Kevin will become a couple, so tell me if you like it and how you would like them to get back together. If there is anything you wan to see happen in this story, let me know by tomorrow afternoon and I will try to incorporate it into the chapter if I already wrote it, same goes for my other story.


End file.
